


All Witchers Are Equally Blessed

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Jaskier was unaware of this, Kaer Morhen, Lambert sleeps naked, M/M, Midnight snack run gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Jaskier just wanted a quick midnight snack.That’s not what he gets.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 325





	All Witchers Are Equally Blessed

“Oh, Cock!” Jaskier exclaimed loudly when he entered the pantry to find a very naked witcher filling his empty tankard from one of the nearby beer barrels.

“Well, it’s nice to see you too, Buttercup.” The entirely bare wolf snorted back at the bard, as if HE were the one standing in the middle of the kitchen stores with his dick out!

“You..! Lambert, I...! Where the fuck are your pants!?” Jaskier demanded, blushing furiously. He couldn’t help it if his eyes were wandering, damn it! Lambert was the one walking around in the nude with that perfect ass of his proudly displayed!

“You sleep with your clothes on?” Geralt’s brother raised a curious brow, bringing the now overflowing mug to his lips and sucking the foamy beer from the brim. “I thought you and Geralt were fucking?”

“We are!” Jaskier blurted out before he could think better of it. Lambert nearly spat out his beer. 

“Stop being such a prude then.” He giggled, fighting to swallow down his drink around his own fit of laughter. 

“Prude!?” Jaskier was outraged at the accusation. “Now that is entirely unfair! I’ve been called many things in my lifetime, sir, but never has anyone ever accused me of being a prude!”

“Really? You’re acting like one.” Lambert hummed with a smirk, refilling his beer once more. 

“I’m not being prudish! You’re...!”

“Distracting you?” Lambert wagged his eyebrows at Jaskier. “Like what you see, huh?”

“Yes! But that is far from the point!” 

“I can see YOUR point all the way from here.” Lambert hummed. “Is this really all it takes, Buttercup? Just one glance and you’re ready to go?”

“That’s it! I’m going to bed!” Jaskier declared, quickly turning to leave without the midnight snack he’d been wanting. 

“Sweet dreams, Buttercup!” Lambert called after him with a cruel cackle.


End file.
